It is a well known challenge to those seeking very high fidelity in reproduction to have an amplifier that will very accurately amplify which is to say therefore without significant distortion.
There have been numerous attempts to improve the accuracy of amplifiers and this invention is directed to a further technique which provides a significant improvement over amplfiers currently available to the market or any proposed by current best design of amplifier practise.
A current example of most relevant is a series of articles by D. Self in a is magazine entitled Electronic World+Wireless World from August 1993 to January 1994.
The problem to which this invention is directed then is to propose an electronic circuit and modifications to existing electronic circuits which will enable amplifiers to be manufactured which will enable higher accuracy to be achieved and in some cases an accuracy higher than that currently achieved by available amplifiers.